Miradas
by mitzy.cruz-chan
Summary: por la visita de la emperatriz pirata al barco del recién nombrado rey pirata, luffy y nami tiene una discusión la cual deben de arreglar solos, debido a esto luffy mira de una forma muy poco usual a nami lo que causa una platica entre 3 de los chicos y la ultima chica que entro en los mugiwara. a ver que tal me quedo XD


_hola ya hace mucho que bo escribia, bueno aqui les traigo una historia escrita conforme a mis gustos y mi opinión personal de los personajes de one piece. espero que los guste _

_(los personaje de one piece no me pertenecen, solo abigail que por cariño sanji le dice ab-chan, los demás le dicen abi y zoro es el único que la llama por su nombre completo.)_

**miradas**

-nami déjame explicarte por favor- suplicaba el recién nombrado rey de los piratas a su navegante y actual novia.

-No! no quiero escuchar tus excusas!- contestaba la chica peli naranja mientras se alejaba del portador de la gomu gomu no mi.

_**flash back**_

El día en el barco de los mugiwara había empezado de lo más normal hasta que usopp aviso que un barco se acercaba y no era ni más ni menos que el barco de las piratas kuja

cuando los barcos se acercaron lo suficiente la emperatriz pirata se lanzó hacia el sunny y abrazo a luffy asfixiándolo en el proceso, después de decirle que lo había extrañado y que estaba muy feliz porque su "prometido" volviera decidió soltar al capitán del barco en donde se encontraban e invitó a su amado luffy y a sus nakamas a un banquete, Le dio un beso a luffy en la mejilla y asi como llego se fue a para ir a preparar los alimentos para su amado rey pirata, ante la mirada atónita de sus nakamas.

Cuando el barco de las serpientes se había alejado un poco con miedo el capitán volteo hacia donde se encontraba su navegante. Y así es como llegamos a la escena actual.

_**Fin del flashback**_

-esto se está poniendo tenso- dijo la última chica q se unió a los mugiwara en una de sus aventuras.

-aja- asistieron con la cabeza el francotirador y el cocinero que se encontraban a su lado.

-Nami vamos déjame explicar que hancock no signi...-

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA OÍR TUS EXCUSAS- gritó la peli naranja no dejando que el capitán acabara su frase.

-Nami! esto lo tengo que hablar a solas contigo así que ven a la habitación ahora es una orden..- dijo el rey pirata con una mirada y tono de voz tan serios que la navegante no pudo desobedecer la orden aunque entró de muy mala gana.

-maldito cerebro de goma como te atreves a hablarle así a nami-swan!- el cocinero se iba a dirigir hacia el mencionado, pero el espadachín lo paró antes de que pudiera avanzar.

-el capitán dijo A SOLAS- ante eso el rubio no tuvo que resignarse.

los cuatro se encontraban sentados cerca del mástil donde se pudo apreciar como el capitán cerraba la puerta del cuarto que compartía con la navegante.

-grr la mirada sexy de luffy- dijo la chica de cabellera lila mientras observaba la recién puerta cerrada

-he como que la mirada de luffy es sexy? - preguntó el espadachín un poco celoso por el comentario que hizo su novia

\- jaja tranquilo mi amor tu siempre tienes esa mirada es una de las razones por lo que me gustas- dijo lo chica mientras giñaba un ojo a lo cual el mejor espadachín del mundo se sonrojo levemente y desvió la mirada.

-ab-chan yo también tengo una mirada sexy?- dijo sanji mientras lanzaba unas de sus miradas que ocupaba para seducir chicas.

-nop, esa mirada es la de mujeriego y no me gusta!- contesto la pelílila mientras el cocinero se caía al estilo anime con un aura de decepción.

-entonces según tu como es una mirada sexy?- pregunto el chico moreno.

-ps yo diría que cada chico tiene una mirada sexy diferente-

-ósea cómo?- volvió a preguntar el francotirador mientras tanto como el espadachín como el cocinero ponían atención

-si mira la mirada sexy de luffy es cuando refleja fuerza, autoridad y se da a respetar esa en su caso es su mirada sexy,- dijo muy segura de sí la joven

-entonces zoro siempre trae esa mirada, esa es también su mirada sexy?- de nuevo pregunto el chico con afro.

-nop, zoro siempre trae esa mirada y aunque si me gusta mucho, su mirada sexy es diferente es una mirada que no muestra muy seguido así como la del capitán es muy raro viéndolo con ese tipo de mirada-

-ósea que la mirada sexy de un hombre es aquella que no muestra seguido?-

-exacto! así como zoro su mirada sexy es aquella en la que refleja cariño, amor y protección - contesto mientras sonreía la pelilila

-e... eso no es cierto yo no tengo tal mirada!- gritó el peliverde bastante sonrojado

-esta vez concuerdo con el marimo el no tiene ese tipo de mirada- dijo el rubio mientras prendía un cigarro

-callarte ero-cook- gritó el marimo dijo zoro

-o claro que la tiene - intervino antes de que empezaran una pelea- pero como dije antes el hecho de que casi ni la muestra es lo que la convierte en una mirada sexy además esa mirada de zoro solo yo la he visto- reafirmo abi mientras lanzaba una sonrisa pícara a zorro que solo se sonrojo más y desvió la mirada.

-en ese caso yo también tengo una mirada sexy?-

-claro que si usopp todos tienen una, tu mirad sexy es aquella que pones en el momento decisivo, cuando dejas de lado tu miedo y ocupas tu talento para salvar a alguno de nosotros es una mirada llena de poder y seguridad-

\- y justo como dijiste es una mirada que casi NUNCA se ve- dijo el sanji remarcando el "nunca" para molestar a usopp

-de que hablas sanji yo soy el capitán usopp el hombre más bravo del todo el mundo! no importa lo que pase siempre tengo esta mirada sexy-

-entonces ya no sería tu mirada sexy idiota- lo molesto también zoro

-ja! su envidia es la que está hablando- contesto usopp ante los comentarios - y entonces cambiando de tema, cuál sería la mirada sexy de franky?-

-mmm ps yo diría que la mirada sexy de aniki seria... ps ustedes saben que a pesar de cómo se comporta franky ya es un hombre grande, así que yo diría que su mirada sexy es aquella que tiene cuando actúa conforme a su edad, ósea una mirada madura y sabia, algo a si-

-y la de chopper?- pregunto zoro

-chopper no necesita ser sexy el es hermoso y amado sea como sea- dijo la chica con cierta fascinación ya que ama a chopper como si de un hermanito se tratara (_no se me ocurrio nada, lo siento TnT_)

\- y la mia ab-chan? como es mi mirada sexy según tus hermosos y adorados ojos?-preguntó sanji con corazones en los ojos mientras zoro solo lo miraba con cierto enojo.

-ps yo diría que la mirada sexy de sanji-ku es aquella que demuestra apoyo-

-apoyo? como esta eso?- preguntó usopp

\- sip es una mirada am... como decirlo... es esa mirada que pone cuando está seguro de lo que dice, cuando ayuda a alguien sin importar si es hombre o mujer es una mirada calmada , pero que da confianza y brinda paz a aquel que la vea, esa sanji-ku es tu mirada sexy- contesto brindando una sonrisa tierna al cocinero

-o ab-chan eres tan pura e inocente por eso te amo- sanji estaba a punto de abrazar a la pelilila cuando zoro lo detuvo con su espada envainada.

\- y que tal brook? cual sería su mirada sexy?- dijo zoro

-es un esqueleto no tiene ojos yohohoho- contestó abi intentando imitar a brook sarcásticamente

-hablando de brook donde se fueron todos? digo aparte de luffy y nami que están en su cuarto- pregunto esta vez abi

\- después de que se fue la hermosa Diosa, robin-chan se fue a la biblioteca con chopper , franky esta abajo revisando no se q cosa y brook creo que componiendo una canción en el acuario para la cena de esta noche- contestó sanji

-creen que vayamos?- preguntó usopp

-PORSUPUESTO QUE SI NO VOY A DEJAR A TANTAS SEÑORITAS ESPERANDO POR MI!-

-Callate ero-cook que todo depende de lo que diga el capitán - respondió zoro mientras abrazaba a su novia

-que dijiste marimo? y aleja las manos de mi ab-chan!-

\- no es tuya maldito! Y yo la abrazo cuando quiera!- y antes de que la pelea se hiciera más grande vieron como la puerta del camarote del capitán se abría y salía de él, el susodicho y la navegante agarrados de la mano

-chico!- llamó el capitán lo cual hizo que todos dejaran lo que hacían y fueran a ver lo que pasaba en la cubierta- prepárense para ir a un banquete enorme!- grito el rey pirata con una gran sonrisa.

-oye luffy ya lo pensaste bien se ve que esa mujer está loca- le dijo usopp a su amigo

-claro le debo mucho a hancock! y tengo q aclarar las cosas con ella de una vez por todas dijo lo último muy serio.

-banzai, banzai! - gritaban sanji y brook alegres por la noticia de estar rodeados de mujeres.

\- y ahí está de nuevo esa mirada, a y tú no teme vas a alejar de en toda la noche oíste- susurro lo último solo para que su novio lo oyera

-je! Me parece una buena idea- agarro a su novia de la cintura y le dio un beso

-estas segura de esto nami?- pregunto robín a su amiga.

\- claro que si iremos con la condición de que luffy no se puede apartar de mi lado - luego de decir esto se acercó al oído de luffy y susurrando le dijo- amo cuando pones esa mirada, se te ve sexy

a lo cual el rey pirata se sonrojo.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ya en la noche en medio del banquete usopp hizo una última pregunta, -oye abi y cuales son las miradas sexys de las chicas?-

**fin?**

_jeje hay los dejo con la duda ya no supe que poner en las miradas sexys de laa chicas así que por el momento hasta aquí le dejamos. ¿quejas, sugerencias reclamos, felicitaciones ? acepto de todo asi que porfavor dejen un review _

_gracias por leerlo todo,_


End file.
